


Welcome Home My Love

by spitshineboi



Series: Antiope and Menalippe [4]
Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom
Genre: Crazy In Love, F/F, Some Amazon life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: Antiope returns home from patrol.To Cinis, Amante, and WhooshFCin the hope that you'll read this and be inspired to write more again AND finish your unfinished stories in this fandom!(Big Cheesy Grins)





	Welcome Home My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante/gifts), [WhooshFC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhooshFC/gifts).



It had been a long month. Antiope was out on patrol the whole time and Menalippe hadn't seen nor heard from her at all. But, tomorrow, she would return and Menalippe was so glad. Sleeping in their big bed alone was not only lonely, it was downright grim. Menalippe had decided, after only three nights apart, that she absolutely despised it. She understood completely why she was left behind, someone needed to run the training sessions, but she truly hated it. Ah well, tomorrow would be the much looked forward to reuniting. Menalippe smiled just thinking about it.

She had plans for tomorrow evening also. The Themiscyran theatrical troupe was performing a new play, written by one of their own, a comedy, about Herakles' visit and his attempts to steal Hippolyta's golden girdle. First of all, when he had arrived at the original Themiscyra on the Thermodon river, it was ascertained quite easily, by most of the Amazons, that Herakles was a pompous ass. Secondly, the damn golden girdle was a gold painted belt worn over Hippolyta's tunic. And finally, it seemed that Hippolyta had a thing for pompous asses. Funny, since falling in love with Phillipus, she could often laugh at the pompous asses she had courted and mated with. Hippolyta had been insatiable! And oh, how Antiope would enjoy sitting next to her sister making ridiculous comments! It just made Menalippe smile whenever she thought about it. It was one of the funniest things Menalippe ever thought of seeing! Those sisters bickered like, what? Sisters? She couldn't wait! This should be so entertaining.

She continued on patrol with Larina and Derinoe. She kept pulling herself back to full, what? Consciousness? That's it, yes, but found herself falling further and further into the possibilities that where whipping through her mind. It was kind of fun actually. Derinoe smiled and said, finally, "Go home lochagos. You're no use to us here."

Menalippe sighed again, "Sorry you two. I thought I could keep it together but, obviously, I can't." She then started walking back to the palace.

As she walked away she heard the two laugh and Larina say "Newlyweds."

Menalippe giggled to herself. The term newlyweds was definitely true. They had only been married for three months after all. But they had lived together for years prior to that. Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't wait until the patrol came in to the marketplace. She knew she would squeal like a piglet when she saw Antiope and run to her arms. Sad, really. She giggled again. Well, maybe not…

She finished the long walk up to the palace and went to her and Antiope's apartments, stripped, put her armor away neatly, after cleaning and polishing it, and walked to the Queen's personal baths downstairs swinging her clean tunic and undergarments as she went. She certainly didn't expect to see or hear Hippolyta but she actually walked into her consort, Phillipus, walking with her hand on Hippolyta's back as they walked downstairs. "Oops," she said, and giggled once again. Where the heck was all this giggling coming from?

Both Phillipus and Hippolyta turned to her. Hippolyta shaking her head happily as she said, "Coming to my baths then Menalippe?"

"Yep." Menalippe answered happily.

"Sisters-in-law," Hippolyta said shaking her head. "Come on then."

XXXXX

After a long, luxurious bath Menalippe made her way back to her and Antiope's apartments and looked for something to do. She could do reports… by Tartarus, no. Read? Bleh. Write? Meh. Draw? Aphrodite would take away all her gifts if she tried that. Find someone to play petteia with? Who? The guard outside their apartment? Nap? You can only do that for so long. Eat? Not hungry. Train? Really? She had been sent away by two of her own already. She certainly didn't want to try and hit someone. Go to the marketplace to try and find a welcome home gift for Antiope? There had to be something she could do! Wait, the marketplace… that might be fun.

After lightly oiling her body and braiding her hair Menalippe set out for the marketplace. Maybe Io had something new? That would be nice. She wandered around the market looking at every stall and seller. Fresh figs. Yum, she thought, and she bought a couple to eat as she wandered about. There was a phenomenal chiton at the weavers. She usually wove material for herself and Antiope, but this was exquisite. It was a light lavender linen. So fine. She could just envision Antiope wearing this under her ceremonial armor. Wonderful. She bought that and asked for it to be sent to her later this afternoon. Smiling she continued her perusal of the market. Io did have some new shields… but she wanted to have something custom made. Ah, she thought as she found the fletcher's stall. She ordered two arrows with lavender fletching, one with white fletching, one with blue, and one with red. and requested that they be delivered this afternoon also. This was kind of fun she thought, smiling. They would look so good on the wall. Why not? Ah ha, she thought as she raced back to Io's stall. She then ordered a matching horsehair crest for Antiope's helmet also to be delivered and attached to the helmet. Smiling happily, she started walking back to her apartments but, on the way, saw one final thing. The most beautiful petteia board she had ever seen. The pieces were bronze and a shimmering black stone. When she asked she was told that the stones were hematite. The pieces were exquisite. She had to have it, not just for Antiope mind you, but for the both of them. It was also to be delivered. What a wonderful day she had spent! She couldn't wait for everything to arrive!

The next morning Menalippe rose early and started to find good homes in the apartment for everything she had bought the prior day. She started by hanging the five arrows on their sleeping chamber's wall, blue, white, and red on the bottom points up and meeting at the top. From that, points down, came the two lavender ones with their points touching the three already up. It looked really good. She then placed the luscious lavender chiton on one of the couches. She put Antiope's ceremonial armor over the top (greaves and boots underneath) and put the helmet at the apex. Finally, she laid out the petteia board on a low table. She set the pieces up so the strategy game was ready to be played. It was starting to get a bit late so she dressed quickly, and, truth be told, as neatly as she could, before grabbing her black crested helmet, pelta, and dory and heading down to the parade ground to get the other members of the welcome home honor guard ready and march them to the marketplace.

XXXXX

She had just set her honor guard up and made them ready, if needed, in the marketplace, when Hippolyta and Phillipus arrived. Phillipus set the queen's guard with them up in neat formation across from her warriors. They were all ready.

The next ten minutes or so were the hardest of Menalippe's life. Even though she had done this same thing numerous times in her and Antiope's life together, today was different. She smiled slightly as she thought 'Newlyweds'. Just then the sound of horses could be heard and she brought her warriors to full attention. Then the queen's guard came to attention. Ha! Beat them again.

Antiope and her patrol rode into the marketplace and dismounted. She walked to her sister Hippolyta, saluted and had a few words with her. She saluted once again and watched her sister and the queen's guard leave. She then turned toward Menalippe and walked over to her. They spoke a few words and walked to inspect the troops. All were quite presentable. Menalippe dismissed the warriors but most of them stayed in the marketplace to watch what was going to happen next. They were disappointed as Antiope only grabbed Menalippe's hands and leaned in to kiss her. That was all. They turned and walked to the palace, hand in hand, together.

XXXXX

Once inside the palace things were quite different. Every few feet or so they stopped to seriously make out. They didn't seem to notice the two guards following them picking up the detritus of their armor and clothing starting with their helmets. They were both only interested in each other. Just as they made it to the stairs down to the queen's bathing chambers Antiope turned and smiled at the guards and said "Have everything cleaned, oiled, and polished then brought to our chambers."

The bath was a pure joy. Menalippe washed and cleaned her wife, while inspecting her to see if there were any injuries she might have to worry about. Bruises yes, some very bad, and even a few healing cuts, but, all-in-all Antiope was alright. They stood in the bath kissing and caressing each other hungrily and didn't notice Hippolyta and Phillipus come down the stairs.

"Go to your rooms Antiope," Hippolyta said, laughing.

So, they did.

XXXXX

Menalippe woke six or seven hours after the two of them went to bed. Antiope was, very definitely, still asleep, so Menalippe kissed her wife's forehead then got up and went to stand on their balcony. It overlooked part of the city but mostly the ocean beyond. She breathed in the clean, cool sea breeze and just smiled. Actually, she wasn't thinking about anything, she was just… happy. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her back and then Antiope's arms around her waist. They stood there a bit until Menalippe turned around to face her Antiope. She kissed her gently.

"I love you more than life itself Antiope," she said. "Just holding you or being held by you or looking into your eyes makes me feel complete. Thank you, my love, for everything."

Antiope smiled and leaned in to kiss Menalippe again.

"As you complete me my love," Antoipe said.

They stood there a while just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. After a few moments of this Antiope said, "What are our plans for the evening Menalippe? From what is laid out I assume there is something going on."

Menalippe smiled and started to walk inside. "Come in and I will explain all," she said.

She walked Antiope around explaining how the lavender chiton had struck her as an absolutely gorgeous color for Antiope to wear. It would make her eyes so intense. Then, in her perusal of the marketplace she went to the fletchers and got five arrows made, certainly not for use, but instead to show the color combination needed to make lavender. She had placed them in a cunning pattern on their sleeping chamber's wall. How she had spent time in Io's stall but decided that she wanted custom shields made for them but, after ordering the arrows, came back and got the matching lavender horsehair head plume made instead. All of this for Antiope's ceremonial armor. On the way out of the marketplace she had found the petteia set and thought how beautiful it was. So that followed her home also. 

"Why the ceremonial armor my love?" Antiope asked.

"Because of tonight's feast and play," she answered, then continued with barely a pause. "It is a very formal event this evening with all senators, yourself, myself, Phillipus, and the queen in our formal attire for all to see. Tonight's play is a comedy about Herakles and his hunt for Hippolyta's golden girdle."

Antiope sniggered.

Menalippe smiled back at her wife as she finished, "It's an important event. We are both expected in our ceremonial armor for that and the feast that will be starting in an hour or so. But, thank the gods, we both will have aides to carry our helmets while at both the feast and the play."

Antiope sniggered again. "Good," she said, "I'll have time to come up with some good jests then."

XXXXX

The feast was just that, a formal feast. Antiope actually enjoyed these, especially when her wife was in attendance. She enjoyed the banter. As usual, the food was fantastic, the desserts heavenly, the drink good and strong. She silently laughed at Menalippe watering her wine and adding honey to it. She was such a light weight! Even though the two were not often close to each other during the aftermath of the feast they could see each other. Both grinned cheesy grins at each other regularly and, often, looks of lust. It actually made Antiope shudder with pure sexual want and need at times as she watched her beloved speak to others. She was actually jealous as Menalippe spoke with one of the senators' there as she watched them laugh and jest. Finally the feast ended and they walked hand-in-hand to the theater following her sister and Phillipus.

Antiope found the play to be hysterical in more ways than one. The play itself was funny, hilarious at times, but Hippolyta's reactions to parts of the play were priceless. From the look on her face as Herakles told everyone how strong and smart he was to when Herakles' dick was compared to the size of your pinkie that never came up even when Hippolyta stroked it. To the fact that three unenthusiastic thrusts got him off, to him following Hippolyta around saying "Give me the girdle", over and over again which combined to show him to be a stupid, pompous, and greedy ass. At one point, when Hippolyta was shown acting as though she enjoyed those three limp thrusts she hid her head in Phillipus' shoulder. But when she was shown getting off herself from those three thrusts she actually stood up and yelled "It wasn't like that!" and was pulled down by Phillipus while the audience rolled with laughter. The worse though was her and Herakles circling each other with Herakles begging for the girdle and Hippolyta saying that he deserved so much more and should marry her. Hippolyta then pretended to be crawling under her seat. The audience laughed uproariously at that one, 

Antiope was shown to be the smart and wise sister who comes up with the idea of following her sister around, with the chorus, chanting how silly she was being to finally showing her how long sex with a woman lasted to how good it felt. Antiope stood up and bowed to everyone for that one. She finally came up with the idea of painting some small wooden disks yellow and making a girdle, shoving it into Herakles face, and shooing him and his soldiers back onto their ships and away while Hippolyta cried aloud at the loss of the 'greatest lover of all time'. The play ended with Phillipus coming onstage and showing Hippolyta how good sex could be. Of course, like Antiope, she stood and bowed to the audience and players after that one.

It was a good and entertaining evening.

XXXXX

That night they showed the other how much they loved each other again and again in particularly loud and boisterous ways. This ended with someone banging on their door until Antiope swung it open, growling, and found Phillipus who, surprisingly, yelled at them to be quiet with a broad grin on her face.

And so, the reuniting ended… at least for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope some of you will find it in your hearts to comment on this and any of my works actually. I'd love yo hear from you!


End file.
